spirits animals turns fate?
by Moonlime
Summary: this story os about spirits anaimals turning fate once you get them


**moonshine: hey guys wazzs up! th-**

 **Ino: *smirks* a naruto and sasuke fanfiction bitches!!!**

 **moonshine: *sighs and glares at ino* what she said anyways i-**

 **sasuke: its simple y'all know what its about it about meh and meh babe!!! (is drunk)**

 **naruto:... *why did i let him drink***

 **moonshin: grrr...sasuke! Ino!! *picks up a ton of bricks and chase them***

 **sasukeino: aaaaahhh!!! run for your life!!!**

 **sakura: *idiots* she doesn't own naruto...just the plot...if she did there will be alot of yaoi ships!!...*gets hot with a brick* grrr...**

 **naruto: just scroll down now!!! *helps sasuke***

 ** _summary_**

ah!! this story takes place where humas have magical animals hidden in them!...but you gotta be a certain age to know what it is...there a top level of these animals and the is called the gods of chosen!!...then there are two more levels below it the second level are called the shikis those are the second strongest of the group than the last level is called tji. tji are the ones who have the smallest animals and get pick on alot for haveing them. now the chosen of the gods...hides theres will identity from there new owner!!...now let get on with story shall!?...

ring! ring! ring!... *alarm clock*

'agh!...stupid alarm clock!!' a boy with sun-kissed skin and gold blond hair that was shoulder length and cover is one eye and the other parted with is behind is ear. and blue eyes that looks like the ocean..filled with happy and sad at the same time but some people can only see the happy part of his eyes...he took a shower and got drees in his normal school clothes which are a white short with a jacket on top of it woth a orange zipper in the middlmiddle zipped up half way and on the back it had his symbol in the middle...and his pants was all black so was is shoes but had orange strings attached to them tied up so he cant fall

"why do i even have a clock if i get annoyed by it!?"

someone down stairs scream his name.."hey naruto come on you need ti eat breakfast"

naruto smirks "okay sensei iruka!!" he started to run downstairs to the kitchen table

iruka smiles at naruto " aww naruto look how much you've grown!! doesnt he look handsom tiki?"

tiki flys around naruto " yes he sure does master!" *giggles*

naruto smiles again "iruka really? haha i havent grown that much ya know" pets tiki head...tiki is a owl a second lvl pet of shiki.

iruka smirkes "naruto my boy you have grown up and you'll meet your pet soon to ooohhh~ i cant wait to see what it is"

naruto smiles and looks at tiki "me neither! like what do you think it will be i wander?"

iruka sensei nodded " i can probably guess but im not going to tell you until i know my huess is righ haha"

naruto: "okay! i wander whats sasuke doing right now i betbhe already met his ooh and sakuras i know her is going to be pretty! like her" *giggles*

iruka was shocked but the relax " naruto your weird sometimes"

naruto "whatever i gotta go bye tiki and iruka!!" *waves and enters the school bus*

iruka shooks his head "ah tiki what do i do with naruto?" laughs

tiki laughs with him "who knows mater but i got a feeling his animals is going to be special!!!"

iruka: if you say so

with naruto!

naruto: hey kiba whats up!? *sits behind him*

kiba is s boy who had a big dog for is spirit animal he had dog like teeth and had red marks on both of his cheeks and brown ruffle hair and a black hoddie to cover it...he smirks " nothing ups naruto...did you find out your animal yet?"

naruto looked sad " no not yet "...he always wander what it would be maybe a cat? or a wolf? or or...he was interrupted when the bus stopped at the uchias house

kiba looked anoyed "agh! great...why do we have to oick him like he rich he doesnt need a bus pick!!" *growls*

naruto: hey kiba chill out!! sasuke not that! so calm down alright? *smiles at kiba*

kiba: fiiine~ *crosses his arms and lean on the window*

naruto saw sasuke walk out of the big briwn house and smirked i wander why sasuke always wear black hmmm~

sasuke P.O.V 2 hours ago

there was a snow white man with beautiful black with a tiny bit of bue hair that always stay up in the back with two big hairs in the front are down he was wearing all black shirts and jacket also the pants were a little lighter than his too of the outfit he then had black gloves on and had on his favorite black shoes on which everything match with his black eyes and skin so you could call him a emo but a hot on at that...

sasuke: grrr...'why did itachi forget to tell he had to work today now i gotta go on the bus' he walk out of his room and eats toats *hears breaks* 'guess the bus is here' walks out of his house after locking it and goes to the bus with his black bookbag on his back

sasuke: 'great now i gotta deal with idiots' *waits for the door to be open*

No ones P.O.V

wow i never seen sasuke in all black well i have just not alot of it..

naruto: "hey sasuke!!" waves sasuke over to sit next to him

sasuke:hey dobe...'man why did he have to be on and see me first ugh...'

naruro: dont call me dobe sasuke-teme!! grr...

sasuke: hn

kiba laughs and turns around: hey sasuke!!

sasuke looks up and just hn'

naruto: eh?...

kiba 'really not even ello?' "see naruto i told you he doesnt like me"

naruto: im pretty sure hes just tired just leave him alone kiba!! *smiles*

sasuke: no im not tired hes just a idiot naruto *smirks*

kiba: The fuck!?...really sasuke you know want to go there if anything your the idiot...idiot!! *glares*

naruto looks betweent both boys "hey..hey calm down guys geezs sasuke hes not and idiot and you stop being rude okay?"

sasuke looks at naruto and sighs "fine i'll calm down...anyways did you get your spirit pet yet naruto?"

naruto looks down blushing a little "no not yet i keep wandering what its going to be though *sighs* did you get yours yet sasuke?"

sasuke:'Did naruto just blush?' no not yet an-

the bus stops again

everyone: whoa!!!

 ** _moon shine: well tell me what you think about it so far and who was the last person they had to pick up for school? and when will sasuke and naruto get theres?...wait for the next chapter to get the answers!!! *cheers*_** ** _sasuke: *shakes head* tsk tsk..._** ** _naruto: bye bye! *waves*_** ** _kiba: see you next chaps bitches!!!!_** ** _moon shine: grrr kiba!!... *smacks is head*_**


End file.
